Shane Dawson
Not what you were looking for? See Shane (disambiguation). Shane Lee Yaw, born July 19th, 1988 and known as Shane Dawson on YouTube is an actor, writer, producer, author, and of course a YouTuber. He has over 13 million subscribers across all three of his channels, which are Shane Dawson TV, Shane Dawson TV2, and shane. He has won a Teen Choice Award for "Choice Web Star" and a Streamy award for "Best Vlogger". Shane is known for multiple characters he plays by himself. Biography Shane grew up in California and graduated from Lakewood High School in 2006. When he was a teenager, he was overweight and was beaten by his alcoholic abusive father, who left and abandoned his family. Back then, his family was really poor and this caused him to be bullied a lot in school; up until he started YouTube. In November 2014, his main channel Shane Dawson TV was the 56th most subscribed YouTube channel. He currently has over 6 million subscribers and over 1 billion views. He started the channel on the 10th of March 2008 and started with small videos. His first proper sketch video was "Hoodini's Street Magic". The video that he himself alleges shot him to fame was his "Fred is Dead" video. He now has over 7 million subscribers on this channel alone and is one of the most well known YouTube stars on the site. He has recently released his first original music video, entitled "Super Luv" which uses his Emo character, Switch. The song "Super Luv" was fairly successful, reaching #28 in the iTunes Pop Chart. He released a Christmas song, "Maybe This Christmas", on December 7, 2012 that hit the top of the iTunes holiday charts. It went from 24 to 10 and maintained this range. His usual upload day is Saturday, but as of April 2013, he has uploaded on Fridays. Personal Shane's had rumors of him being gay; these are false as he has admitted in a video to breaking up with his at that time present girlfriend, but in one of his videos, he was dared to kiss fellow YouTuber (Onision), he completed the dare even though he clearly didn't want to. After the dare, he stated that this won't help the gay rumors of him. Shane uses the rumor as the brunt of jokes which his characters direct at him. In a YouTube video posted on July 7, 2015, Shane came out to his audience as bisexual. He has two brothers, Jerid and Jacob. Jerid also has a YouTube channel called coolguywithglasses. His father was an abusive alcoholic who abandoned Shane when he was 9, having addressed that many times in his videos. Shane though always adds that this has never hindered him and that not having a father would make him strive to be a better father for when he has children of his own. Shane has also come out publicly about being overweight in high school, also about being bullied due to his weight, and it has caused him to suffer from depression, which seemed to grow much worse after the death of his grandmother. From 2011-2015 (four years), Shane was in a relationship with fellow YouTube creator, Lisa Schwartz. He also has multiple pets, four dogs named Miley, Charlie, Chocolate & Unicorn (often nicknamed Corny), and two cats named Muffins and Snoop. Trivia * Shane played the character "Binder" in the film Smiley. ** He also met one of this best friends, Shanna Malcolm, on the set of Smiley. He convinced her to make her own channel, and she also appears on his channel often. * Shane used to work for Jenny Craig along with Jerry and his mom, but they were all fired due to a video he posted. * Shane directed a movie called "Not Cool", and also played the role of one of the major characters (Scott). * Shane also wrote a book called "I Hate Myselfie", which consists of 18 personal essays coming from the mind of Shane, it was the top selling paperback at Barnes and Noble and was on the New York Times Bestseller for six weeks. * Shane's channel was ranked #8 on Mojo's Top 10 Comedy Channels video.